


Goodbye Ally.

by ScilesOBrosey (HalftimeFanboy)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalftimeFanboy/pseuds/ScilesOBrosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia decide to visit Allison's grave, but someone is already sitting there..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Ally.

Saturday morning. Stiles is laying in his bed, not wanting to do anything.  
He still isn't over Allison's death yet. Her funeral was only 2 days ago, and he still is in that state of hating everything, weariness and just sadness.  
He decides to visit Allison's grave. Stiles wants to say goodbye once again. But he doesn't want to do it alone. He looks at his phone.  
"Maybe I should take Scott with me," he thinks, but after a couple minutes he decides that leaving Scott alone a little longer would be better.  
So he calls Lydia. "Hey, Lydia! I... I want to visit Allison's grave today. Wanna join me?" he asks.  
They talk for a couple minutes and Lydia agrees to go with Stiles. About 2 or 3 hours pass. Stiles hears a knock on the door. He gets ready, opens the door, and sees Lydia.  
They don't talk much; they just get in Stiles' car and drive. They arrive at the Beacon Hills cemetery shortly after.  
They both take a deep breath and enter. After a couple minutes of walking they arrive at Allison's grave, just an ordinary grave actually. Not over the top or anything.  
But on the grave stone, the Argent's code,  
 **"Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-même."** was engraved, along her name, birthday and the date of her death of course.  
But there's something else. Stiles sees one of Allison's self made arrows, leaning on the gravestone.  
After they looked at the grave, Lydia and Stiles realize that Scott sits there, just looking at her grave, almost absent-minded.  
He has been there for several hours now; he just doesn't know what else to do since she died. He can't think of anything but her.  
As Stiles sees him, just a little "Hey." comes out of him. So Scott stands up, not saying anything, just nodding at Stiles and Lydia.  
They just stand there and almost at the same time, Stiles and Lydia both grab Scott's hands, just to make clear that they're always there for him.  
Now they just stand there for about half an hour, nobody saying anything. Just sometimes you can hear one of them sighing, nothing else, an almost perfect silence.  
But then, suddenly, Lydia feels the urge to say something. "I miss you, Ally," she says, already crying. At this point, Scott and Stiles can't hold it anymore.  
They both start crying as well. "I still can't believe it. Why her?" Scott says. Stiles grabs Scott and Lydia, and the three start hugging, holding each other as good as they can.  
"It's gonna be okay." Stiles says, "It'll take some time, but it's gonna be okay. I promise."  
They continue hugging for about 10 minutes. Again, nobody saying anything, just sighing here and there.  
Lydia and Stiles decide to leave. "Are you coming with us?" Stiles asks. "I think I'm gonna walk home alone. Thanks," Scott replies.  
"Alright, see ya."  
Lydia and Stiles walk to Stiles' Jeep and drive home. Scott, as he said he would, walks home. 

The next day Scott wants to visit Allison's grave again.  
As he arrives, he sees Isaac, standing there, talking to Allison.  
“I knew that our relationship wouldn't have lasted. But I'm thankful for the time we had together, Allison. It was probably the best part of my life so far."  
He stops for a minute.  
 **"Goodbye Allison,"** were his last words to her.  
Isaac cries, starts to walk away, and walks into Scott's arms, who just hugs him the moment Isaac bumps into him. "I'm sorry," Scott says.  
"Don't be. It's not your fault." Isaac answers, giving Scott a big hug. "I'm leaving. I just. I can't do this anymore. Bye Scott," he says, and starts to walk away.  
"Goodbye Isaac. I hope we'll see each other someday again. We'll miss you."  
But Isaac didn't hear the last bit. He was already gone.  
Scott knelt down at Allison’s grave. "Hey Ally."


End file.
